Vessel
by IWriteToHideThePain
Summary: Terra's body will no longer do, Xehanort needed a new vessel. That new vessel just so happened to be Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**A request from** **Shiranai Atsune**. **Thank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sora was daydreaming again.

He was stood atop a fantastical boat watching the imaginary waves gently lapping at the hull. It wasn't until the sink started to gargle that he returned to reality. Feeling angry at himself, Sora plunged his hand into the dirty dishwater and unclogged the drain to stop the pipes loud complaining. That was the third time today he had drifted off. He could tell that his companions noticed his mental absence. They didn't say anything, nor had they ever, but he could tell just by looking in their eyes that they were worried.

He wondered how long he was out of it. Riku and Kairi didn't move far from where they were before he zoned out. Kairi was still putting the rinsed silverware into the dishwasher and Riku was still wiping down the table. The two of them worked with small, mechanical movement. Both keeping silent, but casting glances at the friend.

"What? You three are doing the dishes?" Yuffie asked when she entered the kitchen. She glared at them with suspicious eyes, seemingly not believing they were voluntary doing chores. At least, not unless they had wanted something in return.

"It's the least we could do" Sora replied.

Yuffie's eyebrow raised, curiously watching the teens, waiting for the twist. But there was none, the three of them all believed in Sora's sentiment. They owed Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith a lot. If they hadn't offered their home to the young teens, they would be begging on the streets of Traverse Town.

"Oh don't give me that" Yuffie gushed, her suspicion immediately forgotten "What sane person would ignore a bunch of homeless teens?"

"Like I said it's the lea-"

"But since we are in the helping mood" she interrupted "Who wants to run an errand for me?"

Now it was Yuffie who had ulterior motives. Sora let out a chuckle. Yuffie antics never failed to brighten the home. And brightening up was certainly something this dreary home needed. Kairi and Riku remained silent, still absorbed with their work. At least Kairi flashed a small smile, but Riku kept his usual stoic appearance. Sora wondered if the boy had even heard the conversation.

The two of them had been like this since their hectic escape from Destiny Island. When mysterious creatures called heartless had overtaken the world they called home, the trio changed forever. They watched as the islands were completely shrouded in darkness. Sora and his friends only managed to save themselves by going through a door. That's right a door.

Apparently the door in their secret base, the one they thought only had a cave wall on the other side, held the power to transport people to other worlds. They didn't know that, of course, when the three were just trying to hide from the heartless. Before they knew it, bright light filled their secret place. Casting them off to a little town called Traverse Town.

Sora understood his friends' sadness. In the month that he'd live in Traverse Town, questions had plagued his mind. What happened to the islanders? Were they safe in the realm of darkness? Would they ever be able to get home? Were the islands destroyed forever? These questions played on a endless loop in his mind. The guilt was ever present, slowly chewing on his sanity. If they had only known about the door beforehand, they could have saved everyone.

"I'll do it" he offered.

Despite all guilt and pain, Sora had been strong for his friends. He made sure he was happy and energetic as he'd been on the islands. If he acted any different that would only give Kairi and Riku another thing to worry about. His zoning out was the only thing that broke the façade of mental wellness. Which is why he was trying to keep it under wraps. Besides, his friends had always helped him out in times of trouble. It was his turn to help them.

"Thanks buddy" Yuffie patted the boy on the back "Could you run over to post office and mail these bad boys". She flashed a couple of white envelopes.

Sora glanced out the window, seeing golden ray streak against a darkening sky "And that can't wait until tomorrow because?"

"Because I may have forgotten to do it myself until like two minutes ago and they may or may not need be mailed today" Yuffie explained.

"So you want me to do some midnight jogging because you procrastinated?" Sora asked.

Yuffie bopped him on the nose "It's the least you can do".

"Someone did a complete one eighty" Sora joked " But fine, I'll do it. But only because you asked so nicely".

"Yay!" She cheered then grabbed Sora into a tight embrace "I knew I could count on you".

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the best" Sora pried the girl off himself. He dried his hands off and took the envelopes.

"I'm going to bed" Riku suddenly announced "goodnight"

And with that he was gone. The remaining kitchen dwellers watched the silver-haired leave, expecting him to say more or at least give a proper good night. But that was Riku for you, stoic and quiet as ever. Even before the they lived here Riku had been like this. The excessive sleeping was new though. Every since they came to Traverse Town, Riku had been falling asleep after dinner and waking up at noon. Tonight had only been an exception because Sora had convinced Riku to do the dishes. He had hoped that Riku would stay up later if he was having fun with his friends. Sora nearly went after him to try to get Riku to do another activity.

Suddenly, Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Kairi giving him a tired smile.

"Just let him go" she said.

"H-how'd you know what I was thinking?"

She giggled a bit "You're not that hard to read, Sora".

Sora stuck his tongue out at her "Are you a mind reader or something?"

She giggled again "No, anyone with a brain and two eyes can tell what you're thinking".

Sora felt his heart lift at her giggling. Even through all this, Kairi had keep her gentle nature. Though her eyes had gone weary and her step had lost it's hop, she was still the up beat Kairi that she'd always been. She fighting Sora reminded himself just like me and Riku are.

"Let Riku rest" Kairi repeated, returning to her serious composure "It's his way of coping with everything. Besides, you have some letters to deliver". She cast a knowing look at Yuffie, who winked in return.

"Yeah Sora, you lazy bone, shouldn't you be going?" Yuffie teased.

Sora rolled his eyes at the two girls. "I'm going" he reassured them. Seeing that he was no longer wanted, Sora threw on a coat and waved a quick goodbye to his two friends. He didn't leave, however, before stopping by Riku's door.

He knocked softly "I'm leaving...I'll see you tomorrow Riku".

"Yeah" A soft reply came from behind the door "Stay safe".

Sora nodded, forgetting that Riku couldn't see him, then trudged out the front door. The natural sunlight was slowly fading, but shopkeepers were turning on their neon signs and light posts started to flicker on, one by one. This was another indication that it was getting late and Sora needed to hurry up with his errand. Yet, despite this, he took a little detour to a back alley.

It wasn't on the way to the post office, but Sora couldn't help himself. Whenever he left the house, he always had to visit this spot. This alley is where he, Riku, and Kairi first woke up in this world. Just being here flooded Sora's mind with memories. The headache. The confusion. The incessant barking of a dog. Those were the first things Sora experienced in the new world.

Sora could still relive that night. Even though he was in a different world, he could still feel the weather-beaten dock below his feet. Sora could still see the main island across the way, shadowed by the night and heavy clouds in the sky. And before he knew it, Sora was no longer in the alley. He was at Destiny Islands. He was trying to save the boat he and his friends had made before a shriek caught his attention. Sora tried to see what was happening, but in the storm he could hardly see his own hands. Then a streak of lightning ripped out of the sky, illuminating a scene that would burn itself into Sora's memories forever.

The destruction of his home.

In the distance, Sora saw millions of black, bug-like creatures swarming the island. It was only for a second and then Sora's light source vanished with a roll of thunder. He could then only rely on the screams of his neighbors to piece together what was happening. Riku and Kairi had managed to escape the main island before the attack as well, but Sora couldn't even tell that they were there. Not even when Riku grabbed Sora's arm and dragged away from the pier didhe notice their presence.

He snapped back into reality in the middle of the trio running in a panic. They were headed to their secret base. According to Kairi, it was the only place to hide from the monsters. Not having any better ideas, Riku lead them to the cavern. They ran, or rather sloshed, through the muddy terrain. Every heartless they ran in to ignored them. All of them mindlessly headed towards the main island. Luck seemed to be on the trio's side. But as soon as feelings of hope arose in their hearts, they were stopped by a horde of heartless covering the path to their destination. These monster were different than the others. As soon as the group approached them, they all turned their heads to stare at teens with empty eyes. Kairi, or perhaps Sora himself, let out a terrified scream. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. The bugs seemed to sense their fear and gathered near them. The teens were petrified, unable to move from their spot and do nothing but wait for their demise.

Then something extraordinary happened. When all hope seemed lost, sparkles of blue light slewed around Riku's hand. In seconds a ginormous key appeared in the silver haired boy's hand. Without hesitation, Riku bashed his new found weapon into the black creatures, slicing their tiny buggy body into nothing but black mist. Maybe it was all the play sword fighting they did when they were young, maybe it was pure instinct but somehow Riku was able to masterfully kill all the heartless in a matter of minutes. Sora was full of many questions but had better sense then to ask them in that moment. When the heartless were all gone, they continued to dash towards their hide out.

Sora smacked his forehead. He had zoned out again! What was worse was it was his fault. He had come to the alley on his own free volition. But he had meet for it to be a small trip, not an entire flashback! Now the moon was out and the whole town was completely lit up. He quickly gathered his bearings and ran towards the post office. If he got home late everyone was going to freak out. Heck, they were probably already freaking out.

Mentally scolding himself, Sora ran through the dark alleys, completely oblivious to the set of golden eyes watching him go.


	2. Chapter 2

A dense darkness shrouded over the town. Only a few stars showed themselves in the moon's weaken light. The streets bathed in a golden glow from lamp posts. Their hums filled the noiseless night. The streets were empty, save only a few shady looking people who hung out behind shops.

Yet, despite the lateness, Sora made it to the post office before it closed. The employee behind the counter was getting ready to leave when Sora walked in. The woman gave him a dirty look, but she still begrudgingly shipped the envelopes off. Relief came to him into like a flood. Yuffie would have killed him if he hadn't made it on time. Not that a murdering wasn't in place when he arrived home, it was still late and everyone was probably worried, but the pain wouldn't be so excruciating since he managed to do his assigned task. Maybe if he thought hard enough a clever excuse would come to him.

After about a half hour of light jogging all he had was: ' I got distracted'. Which wasn't going to cut it. He figured he wasn't going to think of anything better, lying wasn't one of Sora's specialty , so he just rushed home. All he could do now was to make sure he didn't get distracted again. That was the last thought Sora had before he got distracted by a young man sitting on the steps to an apartment complex, his golden eyes fixated on him.

* * *

Xehanort needed a new body.

Terra's disobedience had him on his last shred of patience. The teen, who should have disappeared a long time ago, constantly rebelled against the body. Bringing on countless waves of headaches and even muscle spasms whenever Xehanort did something that the little sliver of Terra didn't approve of. Though it pained him, Xehanort had to admit to himself that Terra was his second broken vessel. The idea of failing twice made his stomach churn, but at least time he had inhabited the body before he threw it out. He had progress since Ventus. Maybe his new vessel will finally be the permanent body, three time's the charm after all.

Surprisingly enough, he had found the body he needed. It wasn't completely effortless, it took years of scouting out keyblade wielders, but he found a body that was perfect. He was young, strong, a keyblade wielder, and most importantly he was susceptible to darkness. The odds of finding someone fitting that description was astronomical and yet, Xehanort did it.

Xehanort had found someone special, now all he needed to do was not mess this up again. Hopefully, that wouldn't be a problem. His disappointments had taught him what he really needed to make the perfect vessel. He needed patience. Ventus broke too early because he had rushed darkness on him. Terra was still here because Xehanort took him before the darkness had properly settled. He needed to wait longer . His vessel needed to fully disdain the light and everything it brought. To do that, he needed to slowly break his victim before turning them into his controllable husk. He wouldn't mess up again and most definitely he would finally have the vessel he deserved.

* * *

"Hello" the stranger greeted holding out his hand.

"Hello..?" Sora replied a little confused. It wasn't like the people of Traverse Town to be talkative. Strangers were typically hostile toward one another. People only gave their trust and company to the ones that came from the same destroyed world. But this stranger was giving Sora a welcoming smile, his hand still stretched out to greet him. This was such a rare occasion that Sora decided to put rushing home on hold and shake the older man's hand.

The man's owl-like eyes brighten with the hand shake. "Would you look at that" the stranger chuckled "You're the first person to greet me back. A many people around aren't as friendly as you".

"Yeah" Sora agreed "I was just thinking the same thing".

"I glad you didn't run off" the man chuckled a little "Most do. It's very lonely when you have no one to talk to".

Just as he said the word 'lonely' a familiar ache spiked in Sora's chest. He knew exactly where the man was coming from. Sora was used to the neighborly atmosphere of Destiny Island, where everyone knew everyone. In Traverse Town, Sora constantly got the cold shoulder. It made him feel unwanted. That wouldn't be so bad if he had his loving friends waiting for him at home but, and maybe it was a horrible thing to think, Sora was getting tired of Riku and Kairi's gloomy company. Sora wondered if the stranger felt the same about his friends.

"What world do you come from?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" the stranger asked "The world I was born in or the one I was in before this one?"

Sora stared at the stranger, wondering if he heard him right. "You've been to other worlds?" he asked.

"Well, yes" the man replied as if it was no big deal.

"Y-you can travel to other worlds?" Sora asked astonished.

He laughed "Sure. Why are you so shocked?"

Sora had never heard of someone who could travel between worlds. As far as he knew, everyone was here by accident. The gates between worlds were shut and locked. There was no fathomable way to get home. "Could you perhaps..."

"I'm going to stop you right there" the man frowned "I can't journey to world's trapped in darkness. Those worlds are in different realms entirely. It'd be impossible to go to".

"Oh..." the small spark of hope was extinguished immediately. The man gave Sora a sympathetic smile, he reached over a laid a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was enough to make Sora regret sounding disappointment in the first place. It wasn't this man's fault, Sora shouldn't make him feel guilty for something he couldn't control.

"Sorry" the stranger apologized.

"No,no it's...so you've really seen other worlds?" Sora quickly changed the subject.

The man brighten up again.

"Yes, I've seen so many place" he said. The man looked up at the star, smiling to himself. Sora looked up at the worlds as well, wondering which ones the man had been to. Sora began to daydream about travelling to the other worlds. He imagined seeing all kinds of forests, towns, and beaches. He imagined meeting all different sorts of people and making new friends. All without the horrible presence of heartless.

"Can you tell me about it?" Sora asked, his heart beating with excitement. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. It felt so good to feel so happy about something he wasn't even experiencing. Thoughts of adventure and discovery had always excited Sora, it was just those types of thought had never come since he arrived in Traverse Town.

"I love to! They're so many stories that I've been dying to share. They're just sitting in my head with no outlet and everyone here is so closed off. Oh! But" he pointed up at the night sky "It's late, isn't it, you should be heading home."

The image of an angry Yuffie popped in his mind. "Yeah, I should" he said "Could I come back tomorrow?"

The man's eyes widen. "Would you really like to?" he asked. When Sora nodded, the stranger left of a sigh of relief. "Then of course you can come" he said "Just come after working hours, all I do is loiter around these parts". He rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed "I mean, no one here wants to talk with me. So I don't have much to do".

Sora's heart went out to the man. The strain in his voice carried a hint of sadness. Sora couldn't imagine what it must be like, being in this town without friends. If he didn't have Kairi and Riku he'd probably be the same, lazing around until finally someone friendly came along. Sora was glad he found the man. Who knows how long he'd be all by himself if Sora hadn't shown up.

"Also, please don't tell anyone else about this" the man suddenly said. His golden eyes began to dart around, scanning the empty streets.

The man's sudden urgency made Sora nervous. "Why not?" he asked.

"My power is something many people want to use" the stranger explained "But like I said, I can't visit these peoples' vanished worlds. Not everyone here will be as understanding as you were. I could land myself in a lot of unnecessary trouble".

Sora could imagine. The residents of Traverse Town were desperate to get back to their homes. If word got around that their was a man that travel freely between worlds there'd be chaos. Everyone would want the power to themselves, fights would break out between everyone. And when the man told them it be impossible to get them home, they wouldn't believe them. They'd threaten and hurt the man until they got what they wanted.

So then why did the stranger would tell Sora this information? The man was lonely and wanted to tell his stories, but that didn't seem worth risking your life. Unless the man trusted Sora. They've only known each other for a few minutes and yet the man trusted him. Maybe he gave of an aura of honesty and good-intentions. That would be why the stranger reached out to him

in the first place. Knowing that he gave off such a presence warmed Sora's heart.

"My friends will understand if I explain to them beforehand" Sora explained. He knew if his friends were just as trustworthy as he was. "I'm sure Riku and Kairi would love to hear about your adventures".

The man shook his head. "It's not that simple" he said "You don't know if they'll react negative. And even if they aren't angry, there's no say that they'll blabber to someone else".

Sora felt offended that the stranger would even suggest Kairi and Riku had any ill-intentions. Suddenly feeling defensive he cried "My friends wouldn't-"

"Just please don't tell them" he interrupted. A frown had formed on his face, his shoulders were slouched down, and his yellow eyes silently begged Sora. He looked very vulnerable. "I don't know them, I don't trust them" he said quickly "I just can't, the people in this town aren't as kind hearted as you. Please don't tell anyone".

Again, Sora felt bad for even bringing it up. The man had put so much faith into Sora and ,in turn, Sora was letting him down. He didn't understand why he was messing up so much in this conversation. "Okay, I won't" he promised, hoping his little out burst didn't upset the stranger too much.

Instantly the stranger relaxed, "Thank you".

"But I'll still come tomorrow" Sora promised. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Xehanort"

"Xehanort huh?" the strange name fit the man's strange appearance, in a way. Xehanort's flowing white hair, tan skin, and attention-grabbing eyes all fit the description of a Xehanort. "I'm Sora" he introduced.

"Sora...I'm glad I got meet someone so kind".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, before the chapter begins I want to give a huge shout out to InfernalFox. She's my beta reader and she's the reason the chapters are readable. Please go check out her profile and her own Fanfics. Plus she's not letting me drop this story so you should probably thank her lol.**

* * *

Sora soon made it a habit to visit Xehanort. Everyday he'd leave the house in the afternoon, telling his housemates that he was going for a walk. No one questioned the sudden addition to the boy's daily regime. As long as he was home by dinner, no one seemed to notice Sora's absence.

Xehanort was the opposite. The man would sit around bored all day until the brunette came into view. Xehanort would always greet him with a warm smile. He'd then would him him how his day went and offer him a drink. Sora could tell how much the young man appreciated the company, but he wouldn't spend a whole lot of time divulging into his own affairs. He was here for the stories, after all. It was the only thing Sora had to look forward to in his mundane life.

There were so many things out there that Sora didn't know existed. Plants that grew to the size of trees, people living underwater, spaceships that flew through space. Things Sora read in story books were all experienced in real life by Xehanort. And the white-haired man was all too eager to tell of his adventures.

One day, Xehanort told him a tale about a town that was always touched by the sunlight. The people there were as warm as summers. The accepted every visitor with kindness and hospitality. Very much unlike Traverse Town. Though Xehanort didn't seem too interested on that aspect of the world. He focused instead on how annoying the train whistles were.

When he started talking negatively, Sora began to drift off. He began to imagine himself in this sunny world. If he was whisked to there instead Traverse Town, things would be so much different. He and his friends wouldn't have to worry about homelessness or some burglar trying to break into their house. They could spend their days wasting time in the streets. They could go exploring in a safe environment like they used to. They could go to the beach and splash in the ocean like they used. Everything could be exactly how it was in Destiny Islands. Sora wanted that. He wanted that so bad.

" How do travel between worlds?" he blurted out.

Now that Sora thought about, it seemed like a question that he should of brought up a long time ago. The thrill of Xehanort's stories had distracted him from questioning the logic behind them. It wasn't like Sora doubted the man's stories, he couldn't imagine Xehanort ever lying, but it dawned on him that he was very clueless about the world around him.

Xehanort stared at him for a moment and then chuckled. "Magic" he answered simply

Sora was put off by his tone. It was like it Xehanort expected him to already know that. Like it was the most obvious answer in the world. " Is it a magic I could possibly learn?"

Xehanort gave him a strange look "Of course, every keyblade wielder needs to be able to travel between worlds. Unfortunately you're nowhere close to learning that level of magic".

"Keyblade...wielder?"

"Huh you really don't know!" Xehanort shouted suddenly. He eyed him suspiciously, waiting for the boy to tell him he was joking. But Sora said nothing. "Tell me Sora" Xehanort resolved " Have you ever heard of a keyblade?"

No he hadn't. Sora had never heard the term 'keyblade' in his entire life. Nothing in his fairy tale books mentioned a keyblade. He had never been taught anything about it in school. Yet, for some reason, a chime went off in his head. Like the final piece being laid in a puzzle, the word itself brought a sense of relief. It was a foreign word but it was already so familiar in his heart.

"Yes" he said with so much confidence that he surprised himself. An image of Riku's weapon popped in his mind. It was a blade in the shape of key, surely that had to be what Xehanort was referring to.

"Thought so" Xehanort smiled "May I see yours?"

Sora wasn't sure why his new friend assumed he had one. Could it possible that the only way of knowing of a keyblade was having one yourself? Riku had never spoken of the mysterious weapon before ( or after for that matter) the incident. Maybe it was supposed to be a secret, a secret Sora infringed on.

"I don't have one" Sora replied apologetic.

Xehanort looked disappointed "Not yet, huh?"

"Yet?"

"You really don't know?" he asked "But then how'd you know about the keyblade?"

"I guess I don't… not really anyway" Sora explained "I just saw my friend with something I think is a keyblade".

"A friend!" Xehanort asked astonished "Two keyblade wielders in one town? But I didn't… sense another".

"Another?"

"Sora" Xehanort grabbed him by the shoulders. The man looked desperate, pleading Sora with his eyes. "Don't you know you've inherited the power?" he asked softly, letting go of his grip.

"The power?"

Xehanort nodded "Yes, I can sense the surge of light that you posses. It runs through your veins, growing only stronger with each beat of your heart. Don't you feel it?"

Sora shook his head, suddenly feeling self conscious. He turned his wrist over, looking at the faint blue veins that ran through his tan skin. Did it feel like light was coursing through them? Sora wasn't sure, he didn't feel anything special.

Xehanort let go, returning to his normally calm composure "It's strange that you don't know. Your master should have already explained this all. But, then again, everyone has been slacking in tradition. It's no excuse though. Without the proper training it is going to take longer for you to get your keyblade and even longer for you to become a master".

"I'm sorry" Sora scratching the back if his head "I'm not following".

Xehanort looked at him and then smiled "Oh it doesn't matter. The point is you are a keyblade wielder Sora".

"No way" Sora breathed, memories of Riku's keyblade flooded into his mind. He remembered how that shiny, metallic weapon had been his beacon of hope amid that despairing time. When those heartless swarmed his group it was like something out of a movie. They were the villains attacking the defenseless townspeople and Riku was the hero that saved them all. The idea that Sora could also be that hope was unbelievable. "Wait, but how do you know?"

Xehanort placed his hand on Sora's chest "Your heart told me".

His heart beat against Xehanort's palm, calling Sora to listen to the man's words. "How do I make it appear?" he asked completely fantasized "Riku's just poofed into existence"

"Riku..." Xehanort murmured, ignoring his question "Is he the friend with the keyblade?"

Sora nodded.

"Could I see him?"

"Oh" Sora replied feeling disappointed "I guess". The momentum of excited that was building up had grounded to a halt. Xehanort had been all riled up about Sora until Riku was mentioned. And although Sora was never one to be selfish with the spotlight, he was afraid his new friend would like Riku more. Xehanort was his only friend outside of the house. If he didn't have this escape, he didn't know what he'd do.

"I've just never heard of a Riku" Xehanort replied seemingly able to sense Sora's disappointment "As a keyblade wielder,I can sense all of the other holders in the world. So it's strange that I can't feel him. But maybe if I'm in closer range I'll be able to read his heart".

"Oh" Sora said with an improved mood "Of course you can meet him. It might be hard to drag him out of the house but I can manage".

Xehanort shook his head "Not meet, just be in the same vicinity as him. I want to be out of the public's eye, remember?"

"But-"

"I'll feel better once I know why his boy was able to elude me" he clarified.

Sora frowned, not understanding why Xehanort couldn't trust Riku. If he also had this power, shouldn't they all trust one another. Besides, if he couldn't tell him why, how was he suppose to get Riku outside. Riku had become reclusive after the incident and hardly left his room. He only did when there was a reason to.

"And Sora, keep this information between us, okay?" Xehanort pleaded.

The frown deepened and he was about to blurt out 'why?'. But he had learned from his mistakes. He didn't want to upset his friend. Especially now that he knew that they shared such a secret between them.

"I-I just am still so wary" Xehanort further explained "I hate to be cautious of your friend. It's just...after my home was taken away from me I...I".

Sora grabbed his friend by the shoulder "It's okay you don't have to explain". He hated when Xehanort panicked like this because Sora didn't consider his own words. "I'll bring Riku tomorrow".

Xehanort's eyes brighten "You can convince him?"

Sora considered this "It'll be hard".

"What if was somewhere more common?" Xehanort suggested "What about the plaza? Surely you can get your friend to go shopping".

Sora wasn't so sure about that. The plaza was usually crowded. With the huge variety of shops, it was a daily stop for most people in town. Which decreased his chances of getting his friend outside. Riku and crowds never mixed well. But the plaza made the most sense. It be easy to lie to Riku, telling him that he wanted to go shopping. Lie to Riku. That was a thought Sora figured would never cross his mind.

"I guess I can" Sora finally caved in "Can you check him without Riku knowing?"

"You didn't notice when I did it with you, right?" Xehanort asked.

Sora nodded, he hadn't felt anything when Xehanort had examined his heart. That made him feel better about tricking Riku. His best friend wouldn't feel any pain and instead spend time with Sora, outside. Maybe Xehanort's plan would be beneficial.

"Okay, I'll do it" Sora promised.

Again Xehanort gave him a huge smile, looking genuinely happy. And when he saw that, Sora knew he was doing the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so you are all probably wondering why it took so long to update. Well, you see, my parents were kidnapped and I had to go on an epic quest to save them. Yeah that took up time. Anyway, thanks again to my beta reader Infernalfox. Go check out the coolio stuff she does.**

* * *

The next day, Sora woke up unusually early. Leon and Yuffie were just leaving for work and the streets outside his window were empty. Being unemployed, Sora wasn't obliged to wake up until noon. And with no beach, sunny skies, nor energetic friends, Sora never choose to wake up early. Today was the expectation, once he woke up he was unable to go back to sleep.

It was annoying, lying in bed watching the minutes slowly tick by. The small hand had only just barely inched itself onto the faded seven. It was driving Sora mad. He couldn't take it anymore, he hopped out of bed and left his room. There had to be something else to do. Sora shuffled into the kitchen, hoping to find some snack to hold over his boredom. Instead he was greeted to a silver-haired teen.

"You're awake?" Sora gasped. It wasn't like Riku to be awake so early. Well, it was when they were on the islands, but in Traverse Town Riku had slept in until noon. Just like Sora used to before they were whisked here.

Riku didn't reply. His pajamas were wrinkled and the oversized robe he wore, the one Leon had graciously donated, hung around his elbows, threatening to come off. Riku's hair was just as disheveled as his clothes. Purple gashes gutted the underneaths of his dulled eyes.

"Do want me to make some coffee?" Sora offered.

This time Riku perked up. "Yes, that be great actually" Riku replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and slowly crawled towards the dining room table while Sora started to brew a pot.

This changed the plans a little bit. The original idea was to wait for Riku to wake up and then invite him to breakfast at one of the café in the plaza. Xehanort would quickly read his heart and the two friends would have chatted away the afternoon. Their friendship would have been resurrected and Riku would have no idea what Xehanort had done. That was the ideal future anyway, it wasn't like the chances of that happening were very high in the first place.

He poured a mug for his best friend and set it down on the table. Riku lifted his head out his hands and took gingerly sips of the brown liquid.

"Thanks" he mumbled before gulping some more down. Sora waited until Riku was well caffeinated before presented the question.

"So Riku" Sora began casually "Do you want to go out and, I don't know, just hang out somewhere?"

"No, not particularly" his friend quickly shot down.

Sora frowned, perplexed on what to do next. "I meant later in the day. We could go out and get lunch or go shopping?"

Riku mused over the idea as he emptied his mug. "Sora it is seven in the morning. What's got you so antsy?" he asked drly.

Sora bit his bottom lip. He hated lying to Riku but, there was no way he could tell him the truth without betraying Xehanort. "Well...I guess it's because I couldn't sleep too well last night".

That much was true, but the look Riku gave him said otherwise. His emerald eyes stared wide, boring into Sora's soul. As if Riku had somehow figured out the lie he hadn't even spoken yet. Sora felt very unsettled.

"You get them too?" Riku said in a voice barely above a whisper "The nightmares?"

"What?" Sora squeaked. He had not expected that at all.

"Nothing" Riku quickly replied.

Then the kitchen went silent. Riku rested his head in his hand, stuck in his own thoughts. Sora could only stand there, hovered over his shoulder. The distance between them felt like miles apart. Sora and Riku used to share everything with one another, _everything_. But now it seemed like they both held secrets from one another.

Riku finally let out a huge puff of air. He unburied his head from his hands to gaze at Sora. His eyes were dull, the sparkle of life they once had were gone. While he stared at his best friend, Sora seemed to get unfocused again. But this time he didn't have some grand adventure in his head, he stared within a point behind of Riku, his mind totally blank. The room, it seemed to him, was deathly silent.

"You know what Sora" Riku said with wispy breaths "I'd love to get lunch with you"

* * *

Riku really didn't like fighting through the crowds. Sora could tell by the way he literally growled whenever someone bumped into him. The bags under his eyes, along with his paling skin, seemed to glow in the natural sunlight. It was clear that he didn't get out much.

This was even more exenterated by his zombie like movement. Riku, the boy who used to excel at all sports, lagged behind Sora. He stumbled and own lost his own footing on the smooth road. To top it all off, the teen hid himself in a gray hoodie. The hood was pulled all the way over the tips of his silver bangs, leveling with his eyes and shading the rest of his face.

But believe it or not, it was Sora that looked like the odd one out. The grumpy, asocial aura that Riku gave off matched the rest of the plaza inhabitants. All with a sullen expression to match. Sora didn't know why he expected any different.

"So where do you want to go" Sora asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He was secretly scanning the wave of gloom to find Xehanort.

"Home" Riku snapped.

Sora knew he was referring to their shared house in Traverse Town, but his mind had first concluded something else. And because of that, he hesitated on giving an answer. Luckily Riku didn't really mean any of the grumpy stuff he said and continues down the street with Sora.

"Let's go somewhere with less people" Sora suggested "I think if we go further thi-"

Sora halted mid sentence. He had spotted the man he was looking for. Xehanort was seated on a bench right outside a diner. He wore his usual bored expression, his foot bounced impatiently.

"How about there" Sora piped up and pointed to the place Xehanort was near.

Riku knitted his eyebrows. "The very crowded place?" he asked.

Sora turned his head. The diner, named Infernal Kitchen, gathered people in droves. In the outdoor sections, many people gathered around tables meant to seat fewer. He could the boom of a radio being played from the inside and the cheers of the people within it. This was the worst place for Riku. But how far away could they get from their target and still have a heart scan in place.

Sora didn't know and didn't want to waste this sole opportunity.

He ran his fingers through his brown locks. "Yeah I know" Sora said apologetically "I just always wanted to try that place".

Riku shot him a look that read 'are you kidding me?'. Sora gulped and tried to salvage it.

"If we sit outside we can get to a table that isn't so...infested" Sora offered, half trying to make a joke.

Riku didn't laugh. "Whatever" he retorted "I let you drag me out here, this is what I get".

Sora was surprised by the quick surrender. Riku was the stubborn one in their group. It was never like him to make compromises.

"Thank you!" Sora cried, instantly wrapping him in a hug.

Riku only response was a nod.

They managed to get a table right in the far edge of the outside area. They were sandwiched in the fence that separated the diner and the streets. Wasn't the best or most comfortable, but they were away from everyone else. From here Sora could see the back of Xehanort. He had caught his attention before walking into the diner without Riku seeing. All was going according to plan.

"A lot of stuff has happened in such a short amount of time" Riku spoke up.

Sora snapped his attention back to the table. The two of them had already ordered and we're waiting for their meal.

"Yeah, things sure are different now" Sora replied, squirming uncomfortably in his chair. This was not a subject he wanted to dwell on. He liked it better when he was with Xehanort and the two could talk about anything but the present issues. Ignoring the problem seemed to be the best way for Sora.

Riku didn't have a reply and instead sipped on his drink. Soon an awkward silence enveloped them. Sora didn't think this was fair. If this was a restaurant on Destiny Islands the two would be cracking jokes. Why did things have to be so drastically different here?

"But a lot of things are still the same" he snapped rather angrily.

Riku raised his eyebrows "Not really, I mean nothing's like before".

"And why not?" Sora said in calmer tone "Why do I have to guilt trip into just hanging out with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb" Sora explained "I know you wouldn't have come if you didn't accidently admitted you get nightmares". After he said that Sora felt deflated, this was not the conversation he wanted to be having.

Riku averted his gaze. Confirming Sora words.

"Why do things have to be different. The islands are gone but you're still here. Why do you act like the bond we had was destroyed too?"

Riku eyes widened "Is that you think? Come on Sora just because we don't hang out as much doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore".

Sora sighed, he knew that was true. The two of them would always be friends no matter what.

"You're right, I'm just being stupid".

"No you're not" Riku quickly rebutted "It's just hard on me and Kairi right now. It's going...to be awhile until things fall back into their regular routine".

Sora glanced at him "You think things will be like old times?"

Riku gave a sad, tired smile. "I mean sure, things changes but the bonds you share with others remain permanent" he said coolly " You are the one who taught me that".

Sora slumped in his chair, all the tension he'd been holding back these grueling weeks finally flowed out of him. This was the Riku he remembered. Though it was only a flicker, Sora felt relief for having seen this version of Riku. Their bond was strong. The three of them could get through anything. Once things settled down they'd definitely go back to playing with one another everyday. Sora didn't understand why he didn't realize this sooner.

"Good" he stated "Cause if I remember correctly you beat me in our last match. Once you feel better I'm going to kick your butt".

For the first time in a long time Riku gave a smile. A real, genuine smile. "In your dreams" he spouted just as their food arrived.

* * *

Sora walked out of a back alley and traveled through the streets. It was the alley he always had to visit when he left the house alone, but this time he didn't stop to daydream. Tonight, Sora journeyed with an uplifted heart. He didn't feel the need to fester on bad memories.

The afternoon he spent with Riku wasn't like the old time they spent together. It was awkward, short lived, and quiet. But it didn't matter to Sora. It gave him a hope, a hope for more afternoon spent together in the future. Their talk rekindled that strong companionship between the two best friends.

And it was all thanks to his new friend. He was the one that forced the two out of the house. Even though that wasn't his intention, Sora still had to give him some credit. The happiness he felt right now was all made possible by Xehanort. So in some strange way, strengthening his bond with Riku also strengthen the one he had with Xehanort. Sora felt needed again.

He walked through the emptying streets until he spotted the person he was looking for. He was sat in the place where they first met. He rested his head in his hands, not seeing the younger boy's presence.

"Xehanort" Sora greeted happily.

Xehanort lifted his head, his golden eyes glinted with worry. When the man saw him approaching, a sad sort of smile appeared on his lips. "Sora" he began quietly. He stood up and grabbed both of Sora's shoulders, staring directly into his eyes.

"That boy" he said, louder this time "Stole your keyblade".


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **InfernalFox: did you hear someone mention the X-blade?**

 **Me: Shut your mouth**

 **InfernalFox: Writer's Block?**

 **Me:...Maybe**

 **InfernalFox:XD**

 **InfernalFox: Should we erase this?**

 **Me: No!**

* * *

 **Xehanort POV**

Xehanort watched, waiting for Sora to have some sort of reaction, but he had none to give. He was only just divulging into the world of magic and oversized weapons called keyblades so his outburst had made no difference to Sora.

"He...stole it?" The boy tipped his head confused.

Xehanort nodded "I know now why yours hasn't appeared yet. You have been chosen to inherit the power, I can feel it, but your friend has no such power".

Xehanort felt a slight pound on his temples. He could tell it was Terra knocking on his skull from the inside. This is why he needed a new vessel. It was none of Terra's concern whether or not if he lied to the boy and yet the failed master still felt like inferring.

He turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. He looked worried, a frown plastered on his face.

"How'd he do that?" Sora asked.

In all honesty, Xehanort hadn't come up with a reason why yet. A long, fabricated story wasn't exactly on his agenda.

"Magic" he spat dumbly. It was the answer that usually shut the boy up. "Sora that's not what you should be asking. Instead you should be asking WHY he did that".

Sky blue eyes looked into his. He was so easy to manipulate. The young lad was so desperate for guidance and reassurance that he was willing to get it from anyone.

"Sora" Xehanort said gently, planting a hand on his shoulder just for good measure. "I may have only know you for a short while but I already see you as a good friend".

Sora nodded eagerly. "I feel the same Xehanort" he proclaimed "You've helped me so much during these hard times".

He took a deep sigh "That's why I can't sit around and watch as someone you trust uses you".

The irony of that statement wasn't lost on him. Terra also seemed to find the irony in that as the pressure in his head got tighter.

"Use me?" Sora whimpered.

He sighed. "I'm afraid your friend may have only been your 'friend' in order for your two hearts to connect. That way he could have had access to your keyblade and steal it".

Sora quickly jumped back, getting out of Xehanort's grasp. "I'm sorry, but that's a lie!" he shouted "Riku isn't that type of person".

Xehanort did his best to look like, what he would call, a kicked puppy. Trying to look like Sora had just threatened him and thrown other verbal abuses his way. He always did this whenever Sora raised his voice. It was a way to easily quell the boy's anger and make him feel guilty. It was a way to make Xehanort the victim.

"Maybe this is just a misunderstanding" Sora quickly tried to amend "Maybe Riku didn't mean to steal my keyblade. Perhaps he accidentally took it".

It was annoying how naive Sora could be. He was so willing to believe in his friend even with the evidence stacked against him.

'Reminds me of the stupidity Aqua and Ventus had when they trusted you' Xehanort thought to himself 'Funny how that ultimately led to their downfall'.

The headache finally stopped.

"Sora it's not something you can do on accident" he explained "It takes skill and knowledge and purposeful planning. Besides Sora if it was really something done on accident then why has Riku kept quiet this whole time? Don't you think he would be showing off his new power to you?"

As soon as Xehanort said it, he regretted it. That wasn't something he should know. But luckily, Sora was too stupid to question how he knew of his friend's habits.

"I...I guess" the spiky haired boy mumbled "But there still has to be a better explanation. Maybe he took it from me because we were in danger when the island was being attacked".

The headache suddenly came back. He let out a gasp of shock and latched on to the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" Sora squealed in his whiny voice and ran to his side. He failed to realize that he was making Xehanort's headache worse. This is where he would usually lose his patience. If it were anyone else the man would have smacked them and yelled at them to shut up and go away. This is why he had two failed vessels. He had to keep calm now more than ever.

"I'm okay" was the first lie he actually didn't want to tell "I get headaches from time to time, mostly from the stress".

He added that last part in to make himself look even more pitiful. Sora and his large heart ate it right up.

"Why are you so stressed?" The boy asked, looking like he actually cared for Xehanort's wellbeing.

"It-it's this whole situation" Trying to look as conflicted as possible, Xehanort continued "Can I tell you a secret Sora?"

The boy nodded eagerly "Of course"

"Keyblade wielders have been dwindling in numbers these past few years" Xehanort explained "The reason I've been traveling across the worlds is to protect the few that remain. Sora, I need to protect you from those who try hurt you".

Sora shook his head "Riku is not trying to hurt me" .

"But do you know that for sure?" Xehanort asked, trying to keep his patience with the stubborn boy.

"I've been with keyblade wielders who have meet their downfall due to their trusting nature. Riku took your keyblade, that's all the evidence I need to know he's ill-intended".

"No it's not like that Xehanort" The brunette retorted "You don't know Riku like I do. There has to be an explanation for why he did that".

"And what is it?" Xehanort demanded rather harshly.

Sora stood there, staring at the master. With such limited and false knowledge he couldn't make an excuse that resulted in his best friend being the good guy. The older man stared him down, causing even more pressure be brought into the situation. And like he predicted, Sora cracked under the weight.

"I don't know" Sora admitted miserably.

Xehanort let an exasperated sigh and leaned back. "I don't like the idea of you not having your keyblade Sora" he admitted.

Sora looked at the ground, ashamed. Actually believing that he had somehow disappointed the older man. He shuffled his feet, looking absorbed in self pity. He was completely pathetic.

"Is there a way for me to get it back?" Sora asked weakly "Without having to hurt Riku".

"Finally!" Xehanort cheered in his head. The stupid child had finally reached the conclusion he had painstakingly laid out for him. The master pretended to be deep in thought, as if he didn't already have the answer to the question.

"Perhaps there is" Xehanort said after a lot of 'thinking'. "Besides the weapon itself, there is another power all keyblade wielders posses. It's called the power of darkness".

Sora's eyes widened which nearly brought a smile to Xehanort's face. That look of fear in his prey's eyes was what he lived for. Unfortunately, now was not the time to torment the child.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds" he quickly reassured "It's a power you can use without your weapon. Think of it as magic or maybe even a shield. It's something that protects you when your weapon is unavailable".

Sora relaxed and nodded. He seemed eager to learn more about magic.

"You see Sora, the keyblade likes it's user to be strong. In fact it will leave its wielder if it feels like they are not sufficient enough".

"Wow, it can actually tell?" Sora asked all sparkly eyed.

"Of course it can" Xehanort smiled "It can even tell that it is not with its original owner".

The boy frowned "Then why doesn't it return to me?"

"Cause you haven't proven yourself" the older man stated "You let it get stolen, now it doesn't think you are worthy. So if you don't have the weapon how do you prove you are worthy to be its wielder? How do you prove that you are better, stronger than Riku when he holds the weapon?"

Sora rubbed his chin, actually having to ponder the question. Another test of Xehanort's patience no doubt.

"Darkness" he said at last "That's what you're leading up to right?". He then looked proud of himself, metaphorically patting himself on the back for a job well done. Xehanort wondered how fantastic life must be when only ten percent of your brain functions properly.

"Yes!" Xehanort cheered as if Sora really did solve a puzzle "If your darkness is stronger than his, the keyblade will return to its rightful owner".

Terra seemed to finally realize his plan. Too bad he used what little energy he had to annoy him earlier. Now the lost soul could do nothing while Xehanort watched Sora shine a winning smile.

"Yeah! And it won't hurt Riku at all, right?" Sora looked at him expectantly.

Xehanort chuckled "Of course. Best part is you can learn to use the magic you seemed so fascinated with".

Sora bounced up and down excitedly "Really? You can teach me?"

"Of course. Sora you are one of my best friends!" he said so sincerely that it was sickening. His voice dripped with sweetness of a parent talking to their child. Or perhaps a better metaphor would be his voice was a bird call. So singsong and calming to the flying creatures that they don't realize the man making the noise has a shotgun in the other hand.

"I'd love to teach you the power of darkness".

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. As mentioned above I was having some... issues. Hopefully now that I've finally gotten to the meat of the plot I'll feel more energized to write. A BIG thank you to InfernalFox, she is the reason this chapter got out at all. She deserves to be showered in love. Anyway next up is chapter 6 and hopefully I can get it out before April ends. We'll see...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

 _InfernalFox_ : *Gets the popcorn and jumps into the sofa* Hello. Welcome back to the madness

 _Me_ : Glad you are enjoying my suffering

 _InfernalFox:_ Writers and Readers are both known for their sadistic streak

 _Me:_ You said it girl, we all love to see our favorite characters tortured for some reason.

 _InfernalFox:_ One minute of silence for the poor characters for what we put them through, and another one for the creators for how we violate their creations. *bows head in respect and suddenly takes out a remote out of nowhere* okay, fluffy stuff is over! Readers want drama now! Let's give it to them!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sora felt the sting before he saw the red, gooey mess on his knee. His first instinct was to wipe away all the dirt and gravel from the wound, but aggravating it only made it burn horribly. Wincing, the boy slowly got up, letting gravity make the blood trickle down to his calves. He turned to the older man only a few yards away who was observing him with a frown.

"You needed to be faster there" the observer said plainly.

"Yeah" Sora mumbled. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

It had been a week since Xehanort had decided to train Sora with the power of darkness. The trainee had turned out to not be as naturally talented in the magic as the older man had lead him to be. The week had been spent learning a very simple move: summon a small ball of darkness and cast it towards a target. It was the most basic of moves that he could learn yet Sora had spent the entire week messing up.

"Sorry Xehanort" Sora apologized. He tried not to mentally beat himself over every mistake but it was hard when he knew he should be able to do something so simple. He was one of the keyblade's chosen yet he couldn't make a little ball.

"It's alright Sora" Xehanort smiled "You'll get it eventually, just try again".

The boy looked down at his scraped knee. "I think I should head home now".

Xehanort's smile disappeared "We've barely done anything. Come on Sora, magic takes a lot of hard and endurance. You want to be able wield darkness don't you?"

Sora nodded.

"Then you need to toughen up" he said.

Sora sighed. His knee was throbbing and his eyelids were getting heavy. By now everyone at home was probably finishing dinner. They won't be worried since he told Yuffie he'd be eating out tonight, but he still wished he was with them.

But Sora couldn't quit. There was too much on the line to just throw in the towel. He had to toughen up like Xehanort said. He just needed to remind himself that being able to use magic would be worth it. He gave Xehanort a curt nod to signal that he was ready to keep going.

The older man then conjured a baseball sized orb of his own darkness. "Maybe we need to approach this differently. Can we try a new exercise?"

"Yeah, sure" Sora silently thanked Xehanort. He was tired of the summoning practice. It was clear that he was getting nowhere.

"Now don't be alarmed" the older man started "But I want you to dodge my attacks".

Sora, in turn, was very alarmed. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"I want to try something" he explained "Sometimes beginners have a tough time getting their magic out because there is no need for it to come out. Maybe if you are being attacked your inner magic will reveal itself to protect you".

Sora stared at his friend, waiting for him to tell him that he was joking. Xehanort wouldn't really attack him, would he? He was his friend. He shouldn't even think of harming him.

Yet Xehanort stood in a battle-ready position, waiting for Sora to give him the go ahead.

"You won't really hurt me, right?" Sora asked.

"Not if you dodge" he said without a hint of sympathy.

Sora gulped but decided to comply. Xehanort was just trying to help. He repeated that over and over in his head. He needed to stop being such a scaredy cat and do as he was told.

For his sake and Riku's.

And when Sora really thought about it, this wasn't any different than playing sword fighting with Riku. Even if this version was a little more dangerous.

"Alright" Sora crouched down, ready to roll away at a moment's notice "Give me your worse!"

* * *

The house was silent when Sora got home. The rooms were empty and the lights were turned off. The battered boy crept in slowly, closing the door behind him. Of course, now that there was peace in the house, every little creak sounded four times louder than it would during the day. Every footstep produced a squeak that echoed throughout the house. Sora mentally begged the floor boards to shut up.

Luckily he managed to get to the bathroom in the kitchen without waking anyone up. He flipped on the lights and immediately collapsed on the ground. His whole body was sore and all his scrapes stung like hell.

After an hour of rolling away from Xehanort's violent attacks, the boy had felt a strange urge inside him. An urge to lash out on his attacker. To protect himself at all costs. And before he knew it, a ball of darkness had flung in Xehanort's direction.

It took awhile for Sora to realize that it came from him.

He immediately apologized, swearing he didn't do it on purpose, but for some reason the older man wasn't upset at all. In fact, he was very pleased.

That's when things took a turn for the worse. Xehanort was determined to get that magic out of Sora again. So much so that the small exercise turned very intense. The man became rougher with his attacks and Sora, after awhile of the harder regimen, couldn't kept up anymore. His dodges became sloppier and some of the orbs hit their target, causing the boy to be flung onto the ground.

Sora wasn't able to release any more magic that night, he was only able to be covered in nicks and scratches. Xehanort, despite being determined to teach him, had finally let Sora go home.

The said boy was now fumbling around in the cabinets under the sink, looking for bandages. He hurt but there was still a smile on his face.

He had used magic today!

Sure it wasn't on purpose or for very long, but he didn't care. He had done something he had always dreamed of doing. No amount of bruises took away from the fact that he was living out a childhood fantasy.

"What the-?"

Sora jumped, nearly hitting his head on roof of the cabinet, and swung around. Standing at the entrance, draped in his sleepwear, was none other than Riku. His emerald eyes were wide in shock as he looked up and down his best friend's body.

"I uh…" Sora mumbled. A guilty feeling washed over him. It felt like he had been caught in some heinous lie or some sort of betrayal. He didn't know how to give a proper explanation without somehow selling out Xehanort. So instead he just stared back, mouth gaping like a fish.

"What happened?" Riku kneeled beside his friend.

"I… fell" Sora was never the best at lying.

"From where? And how high?" The silver-haired teen grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled up his sleeve.

"Ah Riku!" Sora cried out in pain and tried to yank his arm away but Riku's grip only tighten.

"You are covered in bruises!" his friend exclaimed.

"I was... being reckless. Yeah, I was running along this edge and I accidently fell. It wasn't that big of a fall but I certainly got pretty beat up" Sora added a nervous chuckle. He decided that his story was pretty convincing. He was always the more energetic of the two boys. Riku would believe that he was running in the streets like a madman.

Riku finally let go of his arm "Why were you running around this late?" he asked sounding exasperated.

"Didn't Yuffie tell you? I ate out tonight".

"I know but why?"

Sora didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know, Riku, I just felt like eating out" it wasn't until they left his mouth did Sora realize how defensive those words sounded. But he couldn't help but to feel a bit agitated. He was hungry, exhausted, and in pain. The last thing he wanted was to be hounded like this. The beaten up boy then returned to his search for band aids, praying that Riku would either help him get patched up or just go away.

"By yourself?" Riku asked while getting the disinfectant out. Sora managed to find some bandages and sat himself on the floor.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be alone" Sora explained. Without words, Riku poured the disinfectant on a cloth and began to clean out his scraped knee. It was funny how this had become a routine. After years of roughhousing, wrestling, and sword fighting, the boys were used to patching each other up. In some strange way, this process was nostalgic to Sora.

"You've been getting a lot of alone time lately" Riku pointed out "You're hardly home anymore".

Sora almost blurted out 'how do you know if you spend all day in your room?' but decided that now wasn't a good time to argue. Xehanort, though not on purpose, had taught him to watch what he said.

"Not really" Sora retaliated "You know me Riku, I can never stay inside for too long". The boy then shined his signature grin. He hoped if he acted like his usual aloof self Riku would stop being suspicious.

"I mean sure, I just don't understand what you go out to do" Riku said "There's nothing to do here and with no one to do it with"

"I find a way to goof around" Sora started to patch up his now clean wounds.

The bathroom finally fell into silence. Riku went to the kitchen to grab a couple of ice packs for Sora's bruises and then sat back down on the tiled floor, watching as Sora held the cold compressentants to his arms.

"How come you are even up Riku?" Sora asked while yawning.

The silver haired boy shifted, avoiding looking at Sora. "Just had trouble sleeping" Riku replied.

Now the situation was reverse. It was Sora turn to be suspicious of his best friend. "Is it the nightmares again?" he asked bluntly.

Riku response was an irritated 'tsk'. "No it's not...ugh Sora I shouldn't have told you that. That's not even a problem anymore. I just got spooked by a couple of nightmares and made a big deal out of nothing. I really am just having trouble falling asleep".

Sora was about to press the issue further but his stomach suddenly cried out for the dinner it missed. He instantly panicked, his heartbeat seemingly increasing and his body tensing up. This was proof that he lied about eating out. He had been caught.

But instead of yelling, Sora heard a bright laugh.

"You have such a huge appetite for someone so tiny" Riku laughed.

"I'm not tiny" the boy defended while slowly calming down "You're just freakishly huge!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever shortie" Riku teased "I was just about to have a midnight snack too". The teen got up off the floor and offered his injured friend a hand. Sora graciously took it and was careful to stand back up.

The two of them went to the kitchen to relieve their hunger. They joked while they cooked, teasing one another about trivial things, and constantly shushing one another when things got too loud. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem like the two had returned to their old ways. There they were talking about the dumbest things without a care in the world. But no matter how much the two boys joked, there was a nagging questions in the back of both their minds.

Why would my best friend lie to me?

* * *

 **A/N:** So this came out at a reasonable time right?...Right?...Yeah I'm right. Review por favor I need attention.


End file.
